In the field of plant genetics, we conduct an extensive and continuing plant-breeding program including the organization and asexual reproduction of orchard trees, and of which plums, peaches, nectarines, apricots, cherries and interspecifics are exemplary. It was against this background of our activities that the present variety of interspecific tree was originated and asexually reproduced by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Stanislaus County, Calif.
Among the existing varieties of plum trees, which are known to us, and mentioned herein, are xe2x80x98Friarxe2x80x99 Plum (non-patented) xe2x80x98Red Beautxe2x80x99 Plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,539).
Not applicable.
The new and distinct variety of interspecific tree [(Prunus salicinaxc3x97(Prunus salicinaxc3x97Prunus armeniaca))xc3x97(Prunus salicinaxc3x97Prunus armeniaca)] was originated by us in our experimental orchard, located near Modesto, Calif., as a first generation cross between our proprietary parents, with field identification numbers 29EB323 and 4G1180. The maternal parent (29EB323) originated from a cross of xe2x80x98Friarxe2x80x99 Plum (non-patented) with a proprietary plumcot identified as 4G1180, which was selected from open pollinated, seedlings grown from xe2x80x98Red Beautxe2x80x99 Plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2539), that had crossed with an apricot of unknown parentage. The paternal parent was pollen of the same proprietary plumcot (4G1180). We planted and maintained a large number of these first generation seedlings, growing on their own root system, under close observation, during which time the present new seedling exhibited distinct and desirable fruit and tree characteristics was selected in 1987 for asexual propagation and commercialization.
Asexual reproduction of the new and distinct variety of interspecific tree was by budding, in 1990, to xe2x80x98Nemaguardxe2x80x99 Rootstock (non-patented), as performed by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif., and shows that reproductions run true to the original tree and all characteristics of the tree and its fruit are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations.
The present variety of interspecific tree is of large size, upright growth and a productive and regular bearer of small to medium size, firm, yellow flesh fruit with excellent flavor and eating quality. The fruit is further characterized with being moderately juicy with a good balance between acid and sugar, holding firm on the tree after maturity for 12 to 15 days, in comparison to the xe2x80x98Red Beautxe2x80x99 Plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,539), the tree has heavier production, the fruit is higher in Brix, has greater eating quality, has yellow skin color compared to red and is approximately 28 days later in maturity. In comparison to xe2x80x98Friarxe2x80x99 Plum (non-patented), the fruit is higher in Brix, has greater eating quality and is approximately 35 days earlier in maturity.